Welcome to the Real World!
by MASHaddict
Summary: When the GBoys somehow gets transported into the real world, how will they cope?Only one girl and her friends can help them get back.The freinds are as crazy as you can get but without their weapons how can they cope with the pressure of wanting to kill t
1. Panic!

"talking" 'thought' (crash)

Welcome to the

real world

'chapter 1'

'panic'

Hi my name is Lita Hino and I live in Miami Florida. I live in an apartment while my parents live underneath me. My rooms are guest, living, kitchen, computer, bath, and my own bedroom. I am obsessed with anime! Yugi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Mega Man you name it I probably won't like it because I am the kind that would like a anime once everyone is done liking it. Sad but true. I just got done with some animes but right now I am into Gundam Wing I like the characters they are hot! Ask any of my friends I go down a whole list of guys from animes that I want to date, get married, or even have a fling with. I am weird yes. I have long brown hair, sharp brown eyes, and I wear glasses with a fabulous tan. My friends are much weirder than I am! I think that is saying some thing right there. I am in a bunch of clubs, sports, ROTC, Girl Scouts, and get all right grades. I am the perfect crazy person that would walk up to any guy and say you are hot! I do that and my friends just put my head in a headlock. I am in the eleventh grade of high school and I am looking for colleges to go to. I do have a boy friend that is long distance. We don't talk much but better than the guys that tried for me to go out with them. They didn't give me space nor freedom. I don't want a guy to hang on me, show up everywhere I go, show up at my house three times a day, and call me like six times a day not including IM. My life is pure drama minus the fact that half of my friends like anime and the other go to Drama. I am here to tell you my greatest adventure that I would have in my whole lifetime! Well here goes nothing-.

It was a typical Saturday morning for me. I got up still with my pajamas on and messy hair. I went to the bathroom did my business then I looked in the mirror. I brushed my hair even though the back was still hell. I also pinch some zits that I am obsessed doing. I am usually a morning riser. I usually get up around seven in the morning unless I am real tired from Cross-Country, that is one of the sports I play. I am the happy person on the team and everyone on the team teases me and I am always let down. The coaches use to not like me but now we're becoming better friends. If I am tired from one of those strenuous exercises then you find me waking up around ten or eleven.

Today was early for me. I didn't feel like going out for a run at first thing in the morning so I put on the television set I had in the living room. I don't usually eat breakfast but I just grabbed the crackers with peanut butter that my mom got me. Kids WB is showing the ending for Yugi-Oh again and I am ecstatic like my friends little sister and I have been praying Yami will die. He was one of the characters that I would have a fling with. Even now for the up teenth time they have showed this, I still want to cry and be happy at the same time.

After that was Gundam Wing, I have never wanted to get into this anime till I saw a part of it on Cartoon Network. After a half-hour the show ended until something weird happened. The pilots were leaving to a mission until they show it next week. They were about to say their destination until my T.V snowed right when they were going to say it. What luck do I have this always happen to me. It will take a ton of people to tell me where they are going and I'll never here the right destination until next week or I go on the computer. I am obsessed with the computer; the Internet and I are best friends. Except American Online then we really don't get along very well.

I got up and put my wrapper of my crackers into the trash until I heard thumps. I walked around the corner and screamed on top of my lungs. I am glad my parents are at work because who knows what they would have done! I couldn't help but stare at the five boys that were on top of each other in a stack. All of them groaning and I don't think that they are awake. Just staring at them, frozen in my spot I just couldn't move. After ten minutes when I don't think they will be getting up any time soon. I looked at them and heard all of them breathing. My biggest worry was with the top one. It was Wufei Chang the one I don't really care for. I touched his arm because I was going to do a fireman carry because that is what ROTC taught me! When I did he grabbed my wrist and he just looked at me straight in the eye. This can't be good. The only thing I could think of was scream. I did so like I did when I found them lying down on my floor. "Shut up your going to blow my eardrums." This is coming from a guy who is armed with a gun in another world with a girl screaming in his face. What could I do? I just shut up and I was still scarred stiff.

He got off of the pile and did a fireman carry on Trowa to the gust room. "Aren't you going to help me carry these guys to the couches or are you just going to stand there?" I recomposed myself and helped him out. I put Duo on the loveseat; I also put Heero on my bed in the other room because Wufei put Quatre on the other couch. Both of us went into the kitchen while he just sat on the stool watching my every move. I am about to die aren't I?

"Where are we?" He asked after I gave him a glass of water. Going through the dimensions should be tiresome especially if you have never done that before. "First off the names Lita Hino and we are currently in Miami Shores in my apartment." I told him and he just stared at me with a blank face. Now this is why I like a boy friend that talks and is not near me!

"That doesn't answer my question." He looked at me sternly and I was shaking in my boots. Well… if I had boots they would be shaking. I just stared at him till he grumbled.

"That's it, if you don't tell me what's going on then your dead." He said dangerously pointing the gun at me. Before I could yell Duo woke up rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" He saw Quatre on the couch next to him then he looked behind the couch to see Wufei pointing a gun at me. "How about this I tell you once everyone wakes up." I gave him a deal he thought about it for a moment then put his gun away.

"Uh someone help me out here?" Duo asked, looking confusingly at us. Wufie just glared at him and I just gave him the biggest uncomfortable smile in the world. "hehe can I explain after the other three wake up?" I false laughed and he just looked at me oddly.

"Well who's in the mood for T.V?" I asked, still smiling my head off with the two **_THE _**Gundam Pilots! I swear if this is a dream I really don't know if I want to end this.

"I'll go for that," Duo said, I of coarse had the remote on top of the counter. Wufie just stared at me with every move I make. Now I know how my teachers feel when I watch them while they are lecturing. I swear I will not become a teacher. I turned it on when it was on then oddly enough it turned itself off. We were then watching Looney Tunes, Duo and I laughed hysterically while Wufei just looked at us with a sweat drop, probably thinking how on earth do I know these people?

Trowa woke up coming out of the room seeing the deadly look that Wufei was giving us and Duo and I laughing hysterically. "Guys?" We all looked up to him and he just stared at us. "Who are you, where are we?" He just starred at me like I had all the answers. Why does everyone think I know everything? I am just lucky to live in the twenty-first century! I don't know a piece of crap! Man I am going to have fun being the center of five armed really **_HOT _**guys.

"Well for starters the name is Lita Hino, we are currently in Miami Shores," I said with a smile not the one I had a while ago that was sadistically creepy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Duo-," I cut him off I don't know why I guess because I want to see what happens to the poor coyote with the roadrunner. "Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton." I pointed to each one of them.

They all looked amazed then Wufei took an exasperated sigh then said the eight words that made my heart skip a few beats and I am shocked I am not dead. "That's it I'm going to kill you." He lifted his gun and I was so scarred that I backed into the glass door that went out to the balcony and screamed my head off. When I was done I was on the verge of tears.

"What, what, what's going on?" Poor Quatre woke up from all of the yelling I just did. Looking around and at the corner of his eye he saw Trowa grab the gun from the Chinese teen. He glared at his fellow pilot and the other glared back. "Can't you see she is scarred half to death? She would have killed us a long time ago if she was an enemy." Wufei just turned his head glaring at thin air. I was about to laugh but I don't think he would like it much and probably grab the gun and try to shoot me with it. Let me tell you, it was really hard to keep it in.

"Everyone is awake can you tell us what's going on?" Duo turned to me and asked me. "Actually…Heero is still asleep in my bedroom." I looked sheepishly down with a huge blush across my face. I have had never had a guy in my room except my guy friends.

"I'll get him," Trowa said moving to my bedroom. "I gotta see this I said leaving the three pilots they're watching every move I make. I saw Trowa go near his ear. He was the last one in the pile so he must have hit his head and haven't woken up yet. I saw Trowa put his fingers near his ear then snap them. He immediately woke up and was looking around the room frantically. "So that's how you do it, I better remember that." The two looked at my floating head there. My body was on the other side of the door so my head looks like it's floating. "Well it certainly helps when you train animals," Trowa looked down at Heero that was still in bed. He looked up at him and glared the two didn't know that I went back to my seat without them noticing.

The two came back into the living room. "Hey welcome to the real world." Everyone looked at me. "What was that?" Trowa asked, even Duo for once was speechless. "Your in the real world, you guys are from a cartoon called Gundam Wing Mobile Suit. Now the question is how did you guys get from your world into mine? I only know that my television snowed and I guess there was a small light there, I wasn't paying attention. I turned my back and went into the kitchen and hearing thumps, I looked and you guys were in a pile." I ended and all of them still looked at me either shocked or just stared at me. This is gonna make me crazier than I actually am. Of all cartoons, why can't it be Sailor Moon, Yugi-Oh, or even Pokemon? But nnnnooooo it had to be Gundam Wing!

"Let's kill her," Heero said and I screamed on top of my lungs. Duo just grabbed my shoulders and shouted in my face that he won't and I am the only one that can help them! I stopped screaming for now. Cool now instead being scarred for my life I can always black mail them. Maybe there is hope for me and them after all.

Hope you like this chapter. I thought that was a good stopping point. Don't forget to review then I would know if I should keep going or not. This is my first Gundam Wing story so I really much like to know if any one likes it.Don't worry it will get better hopefully. --'

Love

YGOSMSTP


	2. Crazy Friends

"talking" 'thought' (beep)

Welcome to the 

**Real World**

'**chapter 2'**

'**crazy friends'**

I have an idea," I said getting normal looks from them now. I couldn't handle it anymore so I jumped up went into the pantry and grabbed a normal size box. My uncle's signature thing by giving someone a gift it has to be inside a box. I went over to them with the empty box and they all stared either at the box or me. "All of you, put your guns, bombs, or anything that can be deadly inside here. I don't want this place to be a war zone!" Duo was first I think I can definitely can count on him.

Then it was Quatre, Trowa, and it was Quatre who nudged Wufei. Wufei just glared at him. I just starred at them so I took charge of the situation. "I want your weapons now, while your living in my house you go by my rules." I know they see the seriousness in my eyes but they were wide eyed at me like I grew two heads or something. It was Trowa who spoke and my glare turned to him. "Your eyes are black." Before I told them strange things always happen to me and this is normal for me.

The TV again snowed and a large white hole appeared again and spitting out an old about to fall apart book. What really got me was it hitting Heero in the back of his head and him saying "ow." Quatre picked it up and read the title, "World of Magic." "Appropriate," Trowa murmured. I put the box down and took the book from him. I wonder what's bigger, War and Peace or this thing? I opened it up and ha how funny there's an index! I wouldn't think this thing would have one. Why does everything have to happen to me? I flip an old brown aged page. With an evil smile and making sure there is laughter in my voice I said, "Oh I am going to have so much fun with this!"

"I don't like that voice nor the look," Heero said crossing his arms and looking at me.

"Uh oh Houston we have a problem," I stated dropping the book on the floor. I looked like I was in a trans then I shook my head and grabbed the box again. "Alright give me your weapons," I said holding up the box to Heero and Wufei. I don't think they like that idea too much. After just standing there that seemed like forever he finally growled at me and put his gun inside the box. I saw Duo go behind Wufei and grab his gun.

"Hey!" He yelled and then lunged at Duo then hid behind Quatre after he put the gun inside the box. I guess he's not the only one afraid of him because I know I am. (Ding)

I squeal and ran into my computer room while dropping the box. Behind me the boys looked at me running at top speed then back to the box.

Dang I got like ten people wanting to talk to me. I put away a few requesting IM of people that I don't want to talk to, well at least for now. I had a feeling and I didn't like it so I went out of the room to find the boys getting into the box. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me. I walked up to them grabbed the box and made sure the weapons were still in there and it looked like they were. I closed it up and put duck tape all over it so they couldn't get in. I had the box in my hands and saw them leaning on the counter. "Don't even think it," I said glaring at them. "Who wants to kill her in her sleep first?" I heard Heero say and looking at the others. "Don't forget I am the only one that can help you," I said remembering what Duo said to me. "We got the book now," Heero retorted. "Oh crap."

(Ding) "Oh look, save by the bell." I said running to the computer seeing the very people I need to talk too. "Hey guys get over here!" I yelled out and each one came in and they oddly stayed in the doorway. "Come on in guys, we need help with you all because I only have my bedroom and a guest room. So you would all need to stay somewhere," I gave them a smile. I turned back around and sent an emergency chat room. All of the boys gathered around me and the computer but Trowa and Wufei were leaning on the wall near the door. All of my friends responded and here is how it went:

XxKimDisxX: Hey Wade what's the synch?

(me) LifeAngel: I'm not a genius for the billionth time, Jesse.

Mr.Prez: Hey, hey!!!! The president is in the house!

SamuraiWmn: Can you please stop changing UR screen name for once?

Cellytalk3405: Don't start fighting again! (pulls both ears)

Mr.Prez: Owwww X/ that hurts

SamuraiWmn: owy XD I think in the future you R going to kill us all…

Cellytalk3405: maybe….

SamuraiWmn: then I will be ready for it with my sword

Cellytalk3405: (gulp)

RoXbAnD: This for an emergency, right, Lita?

LifeAngel: yes and you wouldn't believe who's next to me?!?!?!

XxKimDisxX: The naked mole rat?

Mr.Prez: a body guard?

Celytalk3405: a new cell?

RoXbAnD: a TV?

Samuraiwmn: the **_REAL _**life angel and death angels?

Lifeangel: All no's and where in the world did that come from?

Samuraiwmn: food? O.o

Lifeangel: **glare**

Samuraiwmn: --'

Lifeangel: --' anyway… you guys are the weirdest so I trust you guys with this vital info

XxKimDisxX: Wade stop playing around…

Lifeangel: I am **_NOT_** Wade and the line is Ron stop playing around!

Cellytalk3405: so… Y does that matter?

Lifeangel: the **_G-BOYS _**R here!

XxKimdisxX: who????

Samuraiwmn: who????

Mr.Prez: ditto…

Cellytalk3405: me 3….

RoXbAnD: who???

Lifeangel: **_THE GUNDAM WING BOYS!!!!!_**

XxKimdisxX: signed off

RoXbAnD: signed off

Mr.Prez: signed off

Cellytalk3405: signed off

Samuraiwmn: signed off

(end talking on the computer)

See how weird my friends are? Who is weirder me or them? Wait… don't answer that. Or at least not now.

"So who are they?" Heero asked leaning over my shoulder staring at my screen.

"I'll tell you once they get here," I told them while putting up a sign that said I am away from my computer right now on IM. I looked at Heero straight in the eye. Oops that might have been a bad thing, I think I will sleep with one eye open tonight.

(bang bang bang) "Hino, you better have a good reason for this!" Cellytalk3405 banged on my door. I opened the door to a girl with black hair going down her back and ice blue eyes. She had her cell phone in hand. "I'll call you back hun, Lita just opened up opened up the door. Oh my God!" She yelled in her phone then hung up. You would not believe what happened next! She saw Trowa then she stopped in front of him and yanked his neck to hers then kissed him. Man did his eyes dilate and flung his arms around. She always liked him, her and I have crushes on him. After the kiss he looked at me for help while I shook my head thinking poor Trowa.

Before anyone said something the next person came in. "Alright what's the synch, what's happening Wade?" XxKimdisxX came in and she didn't see the characters behind me.

"When can I hear my name out of your mouth?" I said getting annoyed easily. "Don't wish it girlfriend." She walked in more and saw the characters behind me and of course saw Cellytalk3405 hanging onto Trowa's arm for dear life. "Oh my God… it's… it's … its Duo!" She ran to him and grabbed his hands. "I am a huge fan, I laugh hysterically at your jokes." "I'm glad you're a fan," he said taking one of his hands away from hers and rubbed his head and laughing for a bit. She has long blond hair and hazel eyes looking up at him. While they were talking I went to close the door until another one of my friends came in.

"Don't forget about me," he said running in through the door while I was closing it. Mr.Prez with spiked blond hair and blue eyes was searching from all directions but my living room and yet he wants to become president. Fat chance. "Alright what is it that you had to lie to get me over here?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked sternly at me and I just rolled my eyes. Then I realized he just called me a liar. "Wha- uh- excuse me, but what do you call them?" I am getting mad by the second! "If I was lying then who are they?" I pointed to the G-Boys and the two girls. "People in costumes," he said nonchalantly. "For a future president you don't take possibilities do you?" I said about to strangle him. Choosing to ignore me he marched up to his favorite character, Quatre, and pinched his arm to make sure he was real. Sure enough, he was. I can definitely tell he was about to faint. "No fainting in this house!" He recomposed himself while he was swaying back and forth. I went back to the door and closed it. Once I turned my back the doorbell rang.

I opened up the door to find a girl with a guy's haircut with red hair and blond bangs and green eyes with a sword at her waist. "Samuraiwmn is in the house!" I was the only one with their hands on the ears while everyone just cringed at her outburst. "So why am I here? I am sure you can take care of what ever you need help with." Oh my God she still hasn't seen them yet. I coughed and pointed behind me. She looked and eyes widened. "Alright I am sure you can handle the cartoons on your own." There's something fishy about this situation. She has a crush on Wufei, that's probably why. "Oh my gosh you must be sick because I would think you would go insane!" I looked at her sword at her waist. "Also why are you carrying your sword?" Wufei's attention snapped immediately to her. She glared at me until I spoke: "Don't answer that."

"Don't answer what?" RoXbAnD came in looking at all of us in the living room and kitchen. That was when I realized I left the door open, oops. "Well since everyone is here let's start how all of this happened." I said and everyone sat on the couches.

5 minutes later:

"and that is what happened and here we are." They all looked at each other. "Lita, did you tell them our names?" RoXbAnD asked but I think my face gave him the answer. "You baka," Samuraiwmn hit the upside of my head while I cringed. Duo was laughing hysterically while Quatre was trying so hard not to laugh and Trowa just shook his head.

I gave a fake laugh and rubbed my head while thinking of ways to kill my friends.

"Well Samuraiwmn is Christina and we like to call her Chris. I pointed to the girl next to me who was glaring at me to continue. I shivered under her glare. "XxKimDisxX is Jesse," who was looking up at Trowa admiring him. "Cellytalk3405 is Ally who I call AL."I said looking at her who was again talking on her phone nonstop I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Prez is Rob," he looked like he was posing for fans. Keep dreaming hun. "RoXbAnD is of coarse the last is Bryan." I said and all of my friends smile which I find a little creepy. 'This will probably not end well,' as I look at the box of weapons on my counter. 'Nope, this will not end well.' Me thinking of this makes me smile of laughter and scaring myself in the process.

Sorry I didn't update. I lost the story somewhere in my house! I hope you like this. I will try to write soon especially when I am done with a lot of things at school. Thank you so much for the review I felt special. I hope you keep reading.

MASHaddict


	3. Disguises

This is not yaoi so don't get any ideas and I don't own Gundam Wing!

Welcome to the 

**Real World**

'**Chapter 3'**

'**Disguises'**

I pick up the book from the ground away from the group while they were chattering on how they got here. Obviously no one believed me on how they got here and neither bothered to pick it up off the floor. I picked it up and yelled out. "Shut up! Now there is a book that came with them, so lets get this started." Hehehe I like to yell. Yes, they were that loud and don't give me that crap that they weren't! They all turned to me and you can here a key drop. That is true because someone's key dropped and I saw it on the floor.

I went back to the group and sat down in the circle everyone was in. "I called all of you today is because I have only one room for one person besides my own bedroom that I already sleep in… so you guys choose who needs to stay with who." They all looked at each other. Out of the blue Ally yells out "I get Trowa!" While grabbing and yanking his arm.

"Oh yea, well if you got him I got Quatre." Rob retorts nodding his head with arms crossed. Don't ask but I have no idea why anyone else would want Quatre he would be the only one; everyone knows that they would die if someone else claims him. Oddly he looked at Al like he was mad at her. Everybody here is so dramatic.

"I want Wufei," Chris said casually not getting any real response from anyone. No big deal to any of us. (I roll my eyes). "I am not going anywhere with a onna." He stated glaring at her she glared back. "Don't ever call me that again, got that baka." She snarled, well good luck to you two. (Laughing out loud). "What in the hell is a onna anyway?" Everyone looked at me, poor me I am spending so much time with them I myself becoming dramatic; I was pulling my hair for God's sake! "You are so weird," Al stated.

"Well I can't take anyone my house is filled," Brian stated, he is thinking about his house with a lot of brothers and sisters that all love anime and would be cruel to the characters if they went there. They love Gundam Wing I can always count on them to tell me spoilers. If it's too good they won't tell me.

"Well if she's a fan then I will go with Jess," Duo said with wide eyes and a humongous smile and pointing at Jesse. Dang how on earth could they have been so quiet. I almost forgot they were there! "Hear that Lita he called me Jess." She squealed in delight and Duo just put fingers in his ears to block out the squeal. I don't blame him it was loud. I looked behind me at Heero and we just looked at each other, both knowing were stuck with each other. Dang he is so hot! Truth to be told I have crushes on Heero and Trowa. Done with that confession. Haha.

"I guess your homeless," I mischievously told him while smiling like the Grinch. "No! You wouldn't dare I will take him in." Aly yelled and I was again the only one who put her hands to her ears, while everyone suffered.

"No, that's alright, I'm going to take your room." He said flatly and turned to me and looking deadly at me. I am so glad I took away their weapons, or I might have already died. "Hell you are not," I yelled, he glared at me even more. "Then don't bother me unless it's an emergency or time to eat." He said slamming the door. I realized that before he left he had his famous laptop with him. I guess it went with the book. I turned to them with an evil smile on my face.

"Guess what I found," in a singsong voice with the evil smile still on my face. "I don't like that smile." Brian said obviously a little creeped out. "You characters need disguises and we need to fool the parents and fans. So out of this book I found spells how we can do that." Ignoring Brian's comment.

"Can you tell us more Wade?" Jesse asked. "Yes, I can." I said holding up the old book up again and everyone's eyes locked on it again. "With this book I can change their looks and put a spell on our parent's mind that a cousin is visiting or whatever. It would be very odd for your parents will wonder why or who knows when your new guest that they have never met, leaves their house and they look like the cartoon we all watch looks like them. Also to add that a cartoon that is really popular right now is walking down the street would be odd." I looked scary and when my friends caught on they even looked scarier. The G-Boys looked clueless.

"Who wants to change themselves first?" I asked looking around. "Would it hurt?" Quatre asked. "How should I know? You might lose a ear."

"Wuf man your going first," Duo said slamming his hand against his back making him lose his balance and fall on the floor.

"Alright Chris, you and I need to talk and Wufei's hehe fate." I said dragging my friend into the computer room missing what happened to Duo.

After a few minutes we come out laughing hysterically, we had to shut up but it was really hard not to laugh, until we saw Wufei. With him eyeing us suspiciously we recomposed ourselves. "Turn around in circles really really really fast." I instructed him. He does so with crossed arms and did it very fast. I heard Chris mumble the words under her breath, "expresso changeo," Odd that those were actually real words instead of a Harry Potter wizard words. Now he was going faster because of the spell that we could only see a blur, then slower and slower he got. It was so much for him that he fell on the floor with a big thug onto the ground and he was out for the count.

All of the guys gasped at what happened and all of us girls laughed so much we were having a hard time breathing. "What did you do to him?" Brian asked still shocked. Wulfei stayed on the floor and having a hard time getting up and struggling to get up because he was so dizzy. "Dang Wulf you look hot!" Duo exclaimed trying so hard not to laugh but failing miserably. I guess Wufei's eyesight was coming back to normal because he started to scream and touch his new body. He had a big round chest, round curves, a really thin body barely any muscle on him even though he does, and had long shiny black hair up in pigtails down to his waist.

He started to touch his chest and I had to hit every guy's head and his for that. "You stupid women what did you do to me?" He tackled me to the ground. I flipped him to get the upper hand and hands behind his back. How did I do that you ask? I brought up my feet and hit his chest knocking some air out of him, that's how. When I did he was out again by his chest. Hopefully he would stay down this time, who knew that guys liked their manhood that much?

"Next would be Quatre," I said eyeing mischievously. "I want him being a guy not a girl, Lita." Rob states at me, what did I do? I didn't do anything wrong I just turned a guy into a girl, what's wrong with that? Why all of the sudden he's glaring at me? It's not like I turned him into a girl, actually if I could I would. But come on give me some credit here, sheesh. Anyway…

"Alright spin Quatre, I promise this won't hurt." I told him and he started to spin like Wufei did. "Not a girl," he yelled shutting his eyes shut. Rob said the words and imagined what he would look like. He fell over just like Wufei. He had red spiky hair and brown eyes and a muscular body. He also had difficulty getting up. He looked like seventeen not fifteen. Right away I jumped on him and kissed his cheek and I got up saying it normal that he would be the hottest guy in school. He blushed as red as his hair. He gave me a hug still on the floor and very quietly he said thanks. I helped him up and he leaned on me for support. "Next."

Duo confidently walked up saying, "I will but don't turn me into a girl, alright?" Why are they telling me I am not the one deciding what they look like, it would be the people they are gonna live with. He started going around and Jesse asked me for the words again and I told her. She nodded then heard Duo say hurry up because he was getting dizzy. She then said the words he then was a blur. He looked exactly like me except skinner and two sizes bigger for the chest than I am. He got up steadily not doing it so fast and looked what happened. (long sigh) "You guys just had to do that didn't you?" He looked at us with sad puppy dog eyes. We both had long brown hair to our waist and brown eyes but he had blue and brown, I had brown and black.

Trowa just shook his head with a hand on his forehead and mumbled we're going to die here aren't we?" Alley started to pull on his other hand to the middle of the room and hugged him. She said "now go in circles." He did as was told and she said the words. Poor Trowa I really dislike knowing that we are going to change his looks. Oh well as long it's not me, I don't care, actually scratch that I do because he is really really hot!

After he was done going in circles he collapsed onto the floor. Damn he's face down on the floor and can't see him. He turned to us and we saw that he looked quite sophisticated. His hair looked like Carry Grant, Donald Trump, even my father with dark brown hair that looks like black. He had a lean body a very strong one I might add. He looked better than I pictured him to be.

Poor Wufei he is still unconscious on the floor, I tapped my friend Chris and told her maybe you should take him home. She agreed and told Brian to get him or rather her now. He agreed and picked her up bridal style and out the door. Before Chris went I told her I would call once I found a spell for the parents. She nodded agreeing and out she went.

I went back to everyone else once those three were gone, I said to them was this. "I guess Brian would be our contact person if anything would happen." They all agreed to that. We all decided to head to the mall later once we get everything setteled in. We all agreed knowing that it would be alright because all of our parents are at work or shopping.

When everyone left I went into my bedroom and found him sitting on my bed with my stuff animals behind him. "What do you want?" He asked not even looking up from the laptop on his bed. "Expresso changeo." I said at the door way without having my whole body inside the room. He looked up at me and gave me a funny look like I grew another head. "What?" He asked in a little high pitch voice while still giving me that look. "Hehe never mind." I falsely laughed and quickly shut the door. "Weird." He realized the high pitched voice and cleared his throat and thought to himself maybe he was catching something and went back to work.

I am so sorry this took so long. I found my story and I just forgot where I had it. Anyway I hope everyone still enjoys it. I have been very busy and sick and my dad uses the same computer and he works at home so I don't get it for a while. I hope my wonderful reviewers still like the story and are doing well. I am also sorry for my any English errors I can't be sued because I am only 17. Ha ha. I will try my best for another good chapter.

Love all

MASHaddict


	4. Our World

Okay so this has a little cross-dressing. What did you expect? Thinking of them come into our world and walks around with no one recognizing them? I sure would have known it was them! Anyway besides that I sure hope people will read this. I actually got the idea for Wufei to be a girl and I didn't know how to do it. Sorry if anyone doesn't like cross-dressing because I don't but I really liked the idea. Anyway, done with the apologies now back to the story.

Welcome to the 

**Real World**

'**Chapter 4'**

'**'Our World' **

So it has been about half hour since everyone left. I turned off the TV and put my music blaring to Nickleback. I am shocked Heero didn't ask for me to turn it down. He hasn't left my room yet. I made myself a sandwich. Bingo! I found it! "Yay!" I yell and throw my pen. Oops. "Ow." This shocks me. I didn't say ow. I look back and see someone totally different from the Heero we all know and love. He held my pen that was broken in his hand and see him rubbing his head. I stare at him shocked. "What is it, why did you yell and can you please turn down the **music**!" He said everything nicely up to the music part. We then have a staring contest, but he is the one glaring and I am the one shocked.

"I found the spell for the parents," I say quietly, even if he probably didn't hear me even though I know he did. He shook his head vigorously and turned down my music to mute. When he left the room I just stared at the door he disappeared into. After a moment I finally snap out of it. "Hey I was listening to that!" I yell my lungs out. I heard a thump on the door that was light but it was there. "That better not be my stuff animals!" He opens the door and threw one of my rabbits with a head that is almost ripped off from his body. I sit there looking at it and petting it.

With a few tears coming out of my eyes I sit it down on the couch and take the box with weapons and left the house in silence. Of coarse I had my Ipod blaring in my ears. Can't go anywhere without my music. I walk back of the apartments near the ocean and made a hole and put the box in. Little did I know someone was watching me. I get back in, took off my Ipod then grabbed my cell phone and started to call everyone.

I walked into my room to find all of my stuff animals still in tact with one missing that was on the couch. Heero was still typing on his laptop with no concerns in the world. "Do you want to go to the mall?" I ask quietly. Why am I acting like this? It's only Heero, the one who likes his guns and kill people with them. No answer. "You can't live with the clothes on your back. He stops and looks down and says, "hn." He goes back to typing. I found my stress reliever ball on the ground. I picked it up and threw it. It went by his face making him stop and glare at me. "Now." I said he shuts everything off and puts it on my desk and walks out of the room with moving to the side so he can get through. He stays in the doorway waiting for me to get my Ipod, cell phone, and keys.

We go down stairs. "Where is your car?" He asks and I show him. The car I had I can tell he didn't even want to be near it. "No way," he said glaring at the thing. "Come on let's go." I said he growls, I can't tell if he was growling at the car or me but either way I can tell he wanted to kill something. He technically did, it was my poor rabbit on the couch. I drive to the mall.

While leaving the parking lot Heero finally saw his reflection and started to panic when he saw himself and started to touch his hair. I saw him silently laughing to myself. "What did you do to me?" He glared at me. Truth to be told I felt bad for him so I made him into a guy. He had sandy blond hair with brown highlights, bluish green eyes, and a tan well-built body. Oh yea and I changed his height to be a little taller than me.

On the ride there some of the my best friends in the whole wide world, (sarcasm) was right next to us at a red light. They stopped laughing and turned to us. I have a pink convertible beetle so it's not so hard to spot me. Unfortunately I had the top down. So we can hear their voices. "Hey Hino, where are you going?" Said the driver named Chrissie. Her face features look like she hadn't ate over a year or all the muscle was drained out of her face and flat chested and yet she can has a boyfriend who is the CO of the ROTC and I can't even get a boy friend at school! I am the one with the 38 B boobs in regular but for sports I am a low C with a better smile. I saw in the mirror on the door that Heero lifted up an eyebrow. "Is he your new boyfriend?" She asks and all of her posse that were used to be my friends until I found out they were using me to make fun. They never found out, thank the Lord. "No, just a friend." Heero then glared at the group of people. Boy, I should have him close by all of the time because they all feared his glare. Life is great especially when there is a tad of vengeance to it. "Toodles," I said in my darkest voice that was really low. We drove off when the light turned and drove off leaving them in our dust. With them looking at us like what is our problem. They were not thinking that they are our problem. During the ride Heero looking at them in the mirror seeing their glances changing. He asked, "friends of yours?" "Used to be and don't get fooled by how they act they are back stabbing piece of work." "Fun," he turned to me wanting to see my expression. "Hn," was my answer and a small glare forming in my eyes onto the road.

We got there about five minutes with very little traffic to deal with. When we got there I saw all the characters in their disguises with my friends standing around with their own cars. I got out and threw my car door close to get all of my anger out. Heero just gracefully got out with no care in the world.

"Brian, hold your hands up." I said glaring, he did as he was told and I punched his hands as hard as I could muster putting all of my strength and anger into it. "What's up with you?" Al asked putting her phone away. "Nothing!" I snapped at them all with them looking at me with curious faces. I shook my head vigorously and stomped to the malls doors. "You coming?" I yell over my shoulder. They all looked at each other and started to run after me. Once everyone is inside everyone looks around.

"Alright Al, this is your time to shine." I told her and she looks at me shocked and afraid. "Really?" She asked me. I took a deep breath and nodded. She nodded back but what we all are more afraid what she said, "Alright synchronized phones on and everyone goes with their partner except for you Brian you got no one. Let's move out." She said walking to a store. Everyone turns to see Heero. "Wow Heero, you look hot, even I would want to go out with you." Duo stated and my face blushed. "Nice taste Hino," Wufei stated with his arms across his chest. Everyone looked at Heero up and down at his looks. Heero just looked away from all of the looks and started looking at the stores around us. "Man how come he gets to be a guy and Wufei and I have to be girls?" Duo asked me. "I don't know I wasn't the one who changed you even though I am partially to blame with Wufei's transformation. I said with a big smile and looking sideways up to the right. Wufei was about to strangle me until someone came up to us.

Al came back a little pissed off and grabbed Trowa leading him into a store called the Rave. Everyone went to separate directions till it was Heero and I left. "Alright its you and me lets make this less painful than it's turning out to be." I tell him rolling my eyes. He looked at me a little shocked but even if someone went by us they wouldn't see change. "I thought girls liked shopping?" I glared at him and he glared back. "Let's get this straight I am not just your average teenage girl. I have anime characters living with me and I am a tomboy so shut up. Coming or not?" I said walking off to another store. He followed me.

We got to the store seeing Wufei and Chris together and Heero saw me being terrified. He looked at me strangely. "Anything wrong?" He asks just then jaws music comes on my cell. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello?" "Get out of that store you are not following the rules. It's supposed to be a different store for every half hour for each person." I could hear growling on the other end and I know Heero can hear. I grabbed him and went under the table. "Don't hide under the table I know that Chris and Wufei are there because they claimed it first." I dropped my head; if this was a cartoon I would have a sweat drop on my head. Heero just sighed and grabbed the cell phone from my hand and said "we were just leaving." He grabs her hand and leads her out of the store and into another.

Later after a few hours there-

(ring ring ring) Al's phone rang. "Hey honey," she says into the receiver. "Hey honeybunches," Lita says on the other line. "Finding things?" Al asked. "Well I think Heero and I are done for the day." Lita said and Trowa sees Al about to faint. Trowa catches her. "You are done shopping?" Her eyes dialated and she barely got the words out. Trowa just chuckled at what she said. "Yea, I have practice tomorrow and I need to get to bed early. So we will see you soon." "Lita," she said before she hung up. "Yes, hun?" "You won't believe who just caught me?" She said with wide eyes. "Caught you?" Lita asked curiously. "Yes, caught. I was having a heart attack when you said that and so I fell." She said her eyes narrowing at the phone. "Who?" Al just rolled her eyes. "Trowa!" She yelled into the phone making everyone watch them. Trowa realized this and drops her. "Ow." Before she hung up she heard Lita say: "Okay tell him I said hi and Heero too." She then hung up and followed him to the next rack of clothes.

Lita just sighed and looked at her phone that said she was disconnected. "Lucky." She glared at the phone and saw Heero standing there with a few bags. "What?" He asked me lifting up an eyebrow. You know he has been talking more than usual at least four times in this hour even if it's one-word sentences it's still something in my book. "Well I find Quatre a little attractive but I have big crushes on you and Trowa since the show aired. So she just basically told me she fell and he caught her so I am a little jealous." I said feasibly to him. He just rolled his eyes grabbed the bags and walked out. While we were walking out we were caught by we all know and loved… Jesse.

"Lita, wait up." Duo yelled while hot on Jesse's heels. They were running to catch up to us. "Are you leaving?" She asked when she caught up to us. I nodded and Heero just stayed silent.

"Well you know what we need to do?" She asked me with that weird look that always mean she has an evil idea. I looked at her with my clueless face that everyone says is always cute on me. "Don't look at me like that. We need to have a party… a slumber party." I looked at her with the expression of 'do you really want me to do that?' "I am going to make you do it so don't try pry yourself out of it." She tells me waving a finger in my face.

"No I am not doing it." I turn my head away with arms across my chest and standing firm on the ground.

Later:

I guess I didn't stand on the ground with all of my might we are somehow having a slumber party with the cartoon characters and my friends on Saturday in three days. Now I think of it I think it is because it's Jesse's birthday. I am right I am looking at the calendar now. How could we ever forget that? Boy if she knew she would have my head on that one. What am I going to do or more importantly what am I going to wear?

I know people don't like cross-dressing but if anyone has any ideas of avoiding it I will change the chapters. I do hope I get reviews because this is my first Gundam Wing story for me and I do love it to pieces. I hope to hear from anyone.

Love

MASHaddict


End file.
